1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel hair tonic composition suitable for use in preventing the generation of dandruff (or scurf) in hair and itching in the scalp and in accelerating the growth of hair. More specifically, it relates to a novel hair tonic composition containing, as an effective ingredient, an extract from dong chong xia cao.
2. Description of the Related Art
The possession of a healthy and profuse head of hair throughout life is the ambition of most human beings. Various kinds of hair dressings, including hair tonic compositions, have been used for alleviating or curing epilation or depilation (i.e., the involuntary loss of hair and subsequent balding). However, at present, there are no truly effective agents for alleviating epilation, accelerating the growth of hair, and further alleviating or curing the generation of dandruff in the hair and itching in the scalp.
The dong chong xia cao, which is a raw material for the hair tonic composition of the present invention, has been long known as a raw material for Chinese medicines. Dong chong xia cao was first described by Wu Iluo during the Ching dynasty in his book, Ben Cao Cong Xin (Herbs from Anew). After that it was described, for example, in Chinese publications Zhong Yao Dacidian (Encyclopedia of Chinese Medicine), and Zhong Cao Yaoxue (Chinese Herbal Medicine) and Japanese publications, Shin Tei Wakan Yaku (Japanese and Chinese Medicine, New Ed.) by Kinpo Akamastu, and a large number of other publications relating to Chinese medicines. These publications disclose various kinds of pharmacological effects provided by dong chong xia cao, and various prescriptions for the use of dong chong xia cao in Chinese medicines.
However, most Chinese medicines derived from the dong chong xia cao are orally administered, and it has not been known that an extract from dong chong xia cao will have an effect on the growth of hair through external application.